paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Reoccurring Nightmare
A present gen special by SmokythePolicePup. Prequel: Aryana's Love Smoky and Rocky have been having these terrible nightmares about the night their parents died. They both ask Atlas about that night but he don't know what to do. So they watch some old home movies and pause it when they see a pup they don't know. Now they are on a quest to track down who this pup is and what happened to the pup. This could forever alter Smoky and Rocky's lives. Main: *Smoky *Rocky *Aryana Minor: *Atlas *Bandit *Dawn *Chase *Tundra *Kailey *Killer *Marshall *Craig and Gail *Rosie *Shira *Skye *Ryder *Baiden *Bethany *Toby *Trooper *Rubble *Soldier (mentioned) *Brutus (mentioned) *Andrew (mentioned) *Abbatha (mentioned) *Scotter (mentioned) *Hayward (mentioned) Chapter 1: The Nightmare "The worst earthquake in centuries hits Ivory Bay. Hundreds of lives were lost as the earthquake tore the town apart. At one particular house was the bodies of a family of four and two of their dogs. the others were discovered missing from the scene. (Dream Sequence: Rocky's Badge) A mother pup and her two little pups are running through a crumbling house when the mother falls through the stairs severely injuring herself. The youngest black-furred pup is knocked out by falling pictures and items from the wall. Rocky: Mom! Smoky! Gail: *from the basement* Rocky, save your brother and get out of here! it's too late for your father and I. Rocky: But...but.. Gail: Go! Get far away from here! Rocky starts whimpering and carries an unconscious baby Smoky out of the building and runs and doesnt stop running. (End of dream sequence) Rocky: *wakes up* Ahhh!!! *looks around and he is in his pup house at the Lookout* Only a nightmare! *falls back asleep* (Dream sequence: Smoky's Badge) Craig: *singing* Rock-a-bye Smoky Ruff ruff ruff ruff" Smoky:*yawns and nuzzles his father as he falls asleep in his paws* Craig: Goodnight Son! Sweet dreams! Smoky is awoken by the ground shaking and debris falling. Smoky starts crying for his parents and Gail runs into the room to get him. Gail: Aww Smoky, it will be alright. Cmon son, let's get out of here! *starts running followed closely behind by Smoky. Rocky: Mom! Dad got struck in the head by part of the ceiling but isn't moving! *crying* Gail: Oh no! Craig! *runs to Rocky's room where her dead husband lied* Craig! Please wake up! Please wake up! It was to no avail. She had just lost her husband. She looked at her two pups who had tears in their eyes knowing they had to get out of there. Gail: Cmon pups we gotta get out of here! Rocky: what about Dad? Smoky: Dada napping? Gail: *tears in her eyes* Yes son, he's napping! *cries and runs down the stairs with her two pups in front of her* Suddenly Gail falls through the stairs. Rocky and Smoky run to help but suddenly Smoky is struck in the head by falling picture frames and everything goes black. (End of Dream Sequence) Smoky: AHHHHHH!!!! *looks around at his pup house* Phew, only a nightmare. Eerie voice: Smoky!..........Smoky!....... Smoky: *frightened* G..g...go away! Eerie voice: Smoky!......Come outside!......... Smoky: Why would I come out to a creepy voice? Eerie voice: Smoky!........Please come outside!........ Smoky: Fine.....just don't hurt me Smoky reluctantly followed the voice outside by the tire swing. Smoky: Rocky? This better not be a trick! Eerie voice: Smoky.......A little bit closer...... Smoky slowly approaches the swing expecting either the pups to jump out and tell him it was a prank or an evil ghost ready to do away with him, but it was neither. Standing in front of him was his father. His father was all see-through and had a halo on his head. The sight of his dead father after all this time made Smoky break down into tears. Craig: No need for tears my little Smoky! Smoky: You're.....you're..... Craig: Dead? Well yes that is true but I'm coming to you with something very important. Smoky: *crying* Wh...what do you need? Craig: I can't say much but there is someone you need to meet. Smoky: Who? Craig: I can't say. It is for you and Rocky to figure out. Smoky: How? Craig: Watch my old home movies. The pup you seek is in Tape 11B. Smoky: oh....okay Craig: Let me walk you back to bed son. Smoky: *yawns* Okay. Craig walks his youngest son back to his pup-house. Smoky gets in it and lies down. Craig: I just want you to know how proud your mother and I are of you two. Dedicating your lives to helping others. We couldn't be any prouder! Oh and Kailey seems like a nice pup. treat her well! *winks at him* Smoky: Thanks Dad! Craig: I love you son! Smoky: I love you too Dad! *tears stream down his face* Craig: *singing* Rock-a-bye Smoky Ruff ruff ruff ruff" *Smoky drifts off to sleep* Goodnight son! *vanishes* Chapter 2: The Tape The next morning, Smoky woke up nice and early and looked around and wondered if it was just a dream. He decided to shrug it off and go have breakfast with Rocky. Smoky: Morning Rocky! Rocky: Morning Smoky! *eats some kibble that Ryder set out for him* So how did you sleep? Smoky: I had this weird nightmare about our parents' deaths. It was spooky. Rocky: You had that dream too? Smoky: Apparently. Could this mean something? *eats some kibble* Rocky: Maybe. Smoky: Did anything else happen afterwards? Rocky: No. Why? Smoky: I thought I was awake but I think I dreamt that I saw Dad as an angel. He said we have to meet someone and that pup can be found on Tape 11B. Rocky: Either way, we gotta check this out! *finishes his kibble* Smoky: How? *licks his bowl clean* Rocky: *puts his paw to his chin to think* I think Atlas has a lot of our old home videos. Why don't we ask him? Smoky: Great idea! The brothers take off towards Adventure Bay before Rocky is stopped by Tundra. Tundra: Where are you going Ro-Ro? *tilts her head in curiosity* Rocky: We got a message from our dead father to investigate some home movies. Love you! *kisses her* Bye! *runs off towards town* Rocky and Smoky run down Main St before stopping at an orange two-story house. Just weeks prior, Atlas and Dawn's owners moved to Adventure Bay from Ivory Bay so that Atlas can be close to his cousins, and so Dawn would be close to Med. Smoky: *knocks at the dog door* Hello? Atlas? Dawn? Atlas: *opens the dog door* Hey Cous and Little Cous! What are you two doing here? Smoky: *mumbles under his breath* I'm not that little! Rocky: We came to check out home movies! Do you mind if we come in and watch them? Atlas: Go ahead. Dawn! We have company! Dawn: Smoky! Rocky! I missed you guys! *hugs them* Is Soldier with you? Smoky: I heard he's home getting ready for your date tonight. Dawn: I can't wait! I'll be at Katie's if you need me! *runs through the dog door* They all sit down on the couch as Atlas grabs a remote. Atlas: Which tape? Smoky: 11B! Atlas: Okay! *grabs the tape off the shelf and pops it in the VCR* Here we go! I don't think we've ever seen this one before. *presses play* (On the Tape:) Craig: Happy Birthday Rocky! Rocky: Thanks Daddy! Gail: Blow out the candles! Rocky: *blows them out* Everyone: Yay!!! Craig: Happy birthday Rocky! *cries from the other room* Looks like the pups are up! *leaves the room with the camera and goes to a crib* Inside the crib was Baby Smoky and another baby the boys couldn't recognize crying their heads off. She was a baby German Shepherd. (Outside the tape:) Smoky: Who's that? Rocky: Shhhh! Listen and maybe you will find out! (Back on the tape:) Craig: Aww! Are my two puppies Cranky? *picks up the German Shepherd* Aryana do you want your pacifier? *puts it in her mouth* Rocky! Can you hold your baby sister while I pick up Smoky? Rocky: *from the other room* Yes Dad! (End of Video:) Rocky and Smoky: *shocked* Baby sister??? Smoky: How is this possible? She's a German Shepherd! Rocky: Smoky, she was probably adopted by Mom and Dad. Smoky: Still, I want to meet her! Rocky: We don't even know where she is or if she even knows who we are. You two were only puppies when the earthquake happened. Smoky: I guess you are right Rocky... *ears fold back disappointed* Rocky: Hey, cheer up! It never hurts to look but where can we look? *scratches his head as he thinks* Smoky: Hmm.... *gets an idea* Why don't we check the Stray Pup sanctuary in Foggy Bottom? Maybe Bandit has an idea where we can find her. Rocky:Alright let's go! *remembers Atlas* Oh do you wanna come Atlas? Atlas: Nah...You two go! My owner would wonder where I was. Good luck finding your sister! Rocky and Smoky: Thanks Atlas! *they each give him a hug and head off towards Foggy Bottom.* Chapter 3: The Fight As they start walking to Foggy Bottom, the two brothers begin to talk. Smoky: Do you really think we will find her? *looks at Rocky curiously* Rocky: I hope so. Just think, a sister we didn't know we had! Wonder how she survived that earthquake. Smoky: What do you think she's like? Rocky: Courageous, kind, smart and the best little sister in the world. Smoky: Do you think she was adopted by someone? Rocky: There is a pretty good chance that that happened. Either way, we will know where she lives so we would be able to visit anytime we want. Smoky: That's good but I do hope we can bring her home with us. Rocky: Me too little bro! Smoky: Not just little bro Rocky! Big bro! Rocky: *chuckles* You two look to be the same age! Smoky: I bet I'm the older sibling! They arrive in Foggy Bottom as Bandit finishes passing out lunch to the strays. Some of the smaller strays pounce on Smoky welcoming back their frequent visitor. Pup 1: Smoky wanna play with my tug toy with me? Pup 2: No, dig some holes with me! Pup 3: How about a game of fetch? Pup 4: Wanna wreslte Smoky? Rocky: My little brother, the puppysitter! Smoky: Maybe some other time pups. I'm on a mission! Pup 2: Is it a PAW Patrol mission? I love those! Smoky: No, its a personal mission. I'll tell you all about it next week when I come over to tell stories to you pups. Rocky and Smoky approach their German Shepherd/lab-mixed friend. Bandit: Hey guys! Smoky, I see the pups missed you! hehehe Smoky: They love my visits! Bandit: What you guys need? Rocky: Has a German Shepherd by the name Aryana come through here? Bandit: *thinks for a moment* no, not that I can remember. Why? Why is she so important to you guys? Rocky: She is our long-lost adopted sister! Bandit: You guys have a sister? Both pups look at each other and then back at Bandit and nod. Bandit: Congrats guys! *gives them both a hug* Rocky and Smoky: Thanks Bandit! Bandit: Anytime guys! Smoky: Bandit, do you know how we can find her? Bandit: You used to live in Ivory Bay right? Rocky: Right. Bandit: And there was a natural disaster there too right? Rocky: Right again. Bandit: Then her record may be in the town's archives. Try searching there! Smoky: Thanks buddy! Bandit: Anytime Smoky! Rocky: Let's head out bro! *looks over and sees Smoky playing with the pup's tug toy* Smoky! Smoky: Oh...yeah, right! Coming! *looks at the little pups* Bye guys! See you next week! Pups 1-4: Bye Mr. Smoky! Smoky: Hehehe! Rocky: Cmon Smoky, let's head home to Ivory Bay! *leaves followed by Smoky* Smoky: Do we even know how to get there? Rocky: Of course we do! I carried you on my back until you were old enough to walk. Both pups wander through the streets of Foggy Bottom avoiding gum on the sidewalks, people rushing by and suddenly an old foe spots them. Killer: Well, well, well, look what I see here! If it isnt that black-furred mutt Smoky. Haven't seen him since he thwarted my attack on the Stray Pup Sanctuary and ruined my comic. Time to pay an old foe a visit! Smoky: Rocky, do you have any idea where we are? Rocky: Yeah...uh...We just turn left down this street and....uh... Smoky: Lost? Rocky: Yeah... *sighs* Smoky: Let's stop and ask for directions! Rocky: Great idea! They head to a newspaper stand to ask the owner how to get to Ivory Bay when something stopped Smoky dead in his tracks. Rocky: What is it little bro? *looks at Smoky confused as to why he looked frightened.* Smoky: It's Killer! He's a mean pup who has vowed revenge since I ruined his prized comic. Killer: You cost me a million dollars you worthless little mutt! Rocky: Leave my little brother alone! *growls at Killer* Killer: Awww you brought your brother to fight your battles for you? *laughs* Smoky: I've beaten you once and I can beat you again! Killer: You lucked out last time because there were dozens of you versus me! Rocky: You are still outnumbered now! Killer: Two pups? You're no match for my fighting skills! Rocky: Oh yeah? Killer: Yeah! Rocky: *growls and pounces on Killer* Smoky: Be careful Rocky! He's one bad pup! Rocky: *as he holds down his paws* I can handle him! I did fight Brutus after all! Killer: *kicks Rocky off of him* Smoky: Okay! I'll help! *growls at Killer before diving on top of him trying to bite him* Killer: Aww the little mutt wants to fight! *jumps on his back crushing Smoky and repeatedly slams on his back further injuring Smoky who yelped in pain with each hit* Smoky cries out in pain as his brother comes to his rescue and tackles Killer and repeatedly punches his muzzle. Rocky: Nobody *punches him* hurts *punches him again* my brother! *knocks Killer out with one last punch to the muzzle* Rocky runs over to see a semi-conscious Smoky on the ground bleeding a bit from the fight. Rocky: Smoky, stay with me! Smoky: *drifts in and out of consciousness* Rocky: Smoky! Someone help!!!! Chapter 4: We Gotta Save Smoky! Rocky uses his pup tag to call Marshall and Rosie Rosie and Marshall: Hello? Rocky: It's Rocky! A pup named Killer has hurt Smoky badly! I need help! Marshall: Is he okay? Rocky: I'm not sure! He is bleeding and looks like his back is hurt badly! *whimpers* Rosie: Don't worry Rocky! We will be right there! Rosie to the Rescue! Marshall: I'm ready for a ruff ruff rescue! The conversation ended as Rosie and Marshall got in their vehicles and drove off to where Rocky was trying to wake Smoky up. Rosie: It will be okay Rocky! We will check him out! Rosie and Marshall put Smoky on a stretcher as they examine Smoky including his back and his bones. Rocky just paced back and forth whimpering and looking in the direction of his brother. Marshall: Hmmm..... Rosie: This looks bad. Marshall: Yeah! Should we tell him? Rosie: Yeah! Marshall: Rocky? Can you come here please? We need to tell you what is wrong with Smoky. Rocky: *runs over to them* Is it good news? Rosie: A little of both. The good news is the injuries are not life-threatening. The bad news is he broke a few bones in his back. Rocky: But this can't be happening! We were going to find Aryana! We were all going to be reunited! Marshall: Rocky, he's in no condition to travel! You can find Aryana some other time. It's best that his back and bones heal. Rocky: Is there anything we can do? Rosie: We have a back brace that has wheels to help him walk but he will be in it for a month or two. Rocky: I just want him to be okay! Thanks guys! Rosie and Marshall: No problem! Marshall: We will bring him to the Lookout in my ambulance as soon as we look at Killer! Rocky: Okay... *thinks* How will I get Smoky away from those two? We can't give up on finding Aryana! While Marshall and Rosie are inspecting Killer's injuries, Rocky folds away the back brace and puts it in his pup pack and quietly pushes the stretcher with Smoky on it away. Rocky: Sorry bro but we can't give up yet! *pushes Smoky out of town towards Ivory Bay* Rosie: Uh Marshall? Marshall: Not now, i gotta bandage his muzzle. Rosie: But Marshall its- Marshall: Can't this hold off til later? Rosie: No, Smoky's gone! Rocky must really want to find his sister if he does something this drastic. Marshall: Let's call Ryder! We gotta get Smoky back before his injuries worsen! *calls Ryder* Ryder: *playing on his pup-pad and answers the call* Hello! Ryder here! Marshall: Ryder! We have an emergency! Smoky was seriously hurt and Rocky is pushing him to Ivory Bay to find his sister. If we don't stop Rocky, Smoky's injuries could get worse! Ryder: You're right! We gotta save him. No job is too big, no pup is too small! *signals the PAW Patrol* PAW Patrol! To the Lookout! The pups: Ryder needs us! The pups got in the elevator, went to the top, and got in position. Chase: PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir! Ryder: Okay pups, we got an emergency! Smoky was hurt by Killer badly... Kailey: *with fear in her eyes* Oh no! *starts crying* Ryder: ...Marshall and Rosie started to treat him but when they went to check on Killer, Rocky stole the stretcher Smoky was lying on. We got to rescue him before something happens that makes Smoky's injuries get worse. Chase: My poor little buddy... *whimpers until he notices everyone staring at him* I mean, We got to save him! Ryder: I'll need.....Chase! We can use your net to trap Rocky so we can get to Smoky. Chase: Chase is on the case! Ryder: And we will need........Marshall! We can use your ambulance to get Smoky back to the Lookout and you and Rosie can treat his injuries Marshall: I'm ready for a ruff ruff rescue! Ryder: All right! PAW Patrol is on a roll! The pups all howl as Ryder goes down the pole and Chase and Marshall go down the slide and into their vehicles. Then they were off to save Smoky. Chapter 5: The Rescue Chase: I hope we can get Smoky in time before his injuries get worse! *whimpers at the thought* Marshall: Yeah! He was in bad shape when we were treating him... Chase: Why would Rocky do this? Marshall: Probably because he is so desperate to find their sister that nothing will stop him....until now! Chase: Rocky is clearly delusional. He could have always waited until Smoky's back healed and then headed back out in search. *sighs* They head out towards Foggy Bottom. Meanwhile, Rocky was on the outskirts of Ivory Bay. Smoky was just regaining consciousness as Rocky pushed his stretcher. Smoky: Owww! Rocky, what are you doing? Rocky: We are looking for Aryana remember? Smoky: Yeah, but... *yelps in pain* I'm hurt! Rocky: I promise that once we find her, we will get you some medical help! Smoky: Please Rocky! Think about my health! Rocky: You will be fine! *Pushes him to a library and puts Smoky painfully into a wheelchair where Smoky passes out from the pain* Rocky wanders into the archives section and looks through dated newspapers. He looks and finds one from the night of the earthquake. Rocky: Bingo! *starts reading it* "The worst earthquake in centuries hits Ivory Bay. Hundreds of lives were lost as the earthquake tore the town apart. At one particular house was the bodies of a family of four and two of their dogs. the others were discovered missing from the scene. One pup was discovered in the living room under debris. A German Shepherd with a tag that read "Aryana". This two missing pups are assumed dead. Aryana was treated and brought to the Ivory Bay Animal Rehabilitation Center to recover." Rocky: Perfect! Let's go Smoky! He leaves the library and the moment he stepped outside, There was Chase, Marshall, and Ryder waiting for him. They did not look happy to see Rocky. Rocky: Sorry guys! Can't talk. Gotta go to the Ivory Bay Animal Rehabilitation Center to see what happened to Aryana. Chase: You aren't going anywhere! Ruff! Net! *net comes out and he shoots it on Rocky capturing him* Rocky: Hey! Let me go! I got to find my sister! *starts crying* Ryder: Rocky, you didn't think at all about your little brother at all. He's badly hurt! *points over to Marshall putting a badly injured Smoky into his ambulance* Your judgement was clouded by your desire to find your sister that you couldn't see your little brother getting worse with every passing minute... Rocky: *Sees how bad Smoky is truely hurt* I....I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt him or make his injuries worse... I just want our family to be complete again.... I'm sorry, I promise to wait until he gets better before going out to find Aryana again... Ryder: Good! Let's head home! Chapter 6: Healing and a Visit The team arrives at the Lookout and Marshall and Rosie put Smoky out on a comfortable bed that will support his broken back. Rocky was confined to his pup house for the rest of the day for his actions and he isn't allowed on missions for a week. Instead, his trainee Andrew will be going on the missions by himself. A task that Andrew embraced. Ryder: I hope he will be okay. Rosie: With a little rest, strong medication, and some physical therapy, he will be better in no time. Ryder: I hope so! Chase will be devestated if something happens permanently to him! Meanwhile, a border collie/husky mix approached the Lookout. He was hoping to hang out with his good friend Smoky. It had been a while since Smoky visited him in SnowPort so he thought he'd drop by and pay the black mixed-breed pup a visit. Chase: *sees him in the distance* Ruff Megaphone! *the megaphone pops out* Who goes there? ???: *approaches* My name is Baiden! I'm a friend of Smoky! I just wanted to see if I could play with him. Chase: Well unfortunately, he won't be able to play for a long time. Baiden: What's wrong? Chase: He was hurt by a bulldog named Killer while on a trip to look for his sister. Baiden: Wow, he has a sister? Chase: Yeah. Rocky tried to press on with Smoky despite Smoky being hurt but we got to them just in time and brought them both home. Baiden: That's good! Can I see him? Chase: Sure! He's with Rosie and Marshall! Follow me! *starts walking* Baiden: *Follows* Chase leads Baiden into a room where Smoky is laying in a bed with Marshall and Rosie talking to each other about Smoky nearby. Chase: Try not to be too loud. We don't want him jumping and hurting his back. Baiden: Okay, I promise! *approaches Smoky's bed and Smoky looks over and sees him* Smoky: Hey Baiden, haven't seen you in a while! How have you been? Baiden: Pretty busy, my family competed in a sled race in SnowPort and we came in first! *shows his medal he wore around his neck* Smoky: That's awesome dude! I'm glad you had a good time. How's Abbatha? Baiden: Oh, she's doing awesome! We went out to dinner last night when I visited Foggy Bottom. She's just so much fun to be around. Smoky: Someone has a crush! Baiden *blushes* Y...yeah but keep this between us. I haven't asked her out yet. Smoky: You should! She's a great pup! Baiden: You think I should? Smoky: Yeah! I saw the way you looked at her the last time we all hung out! Whenever she looked at you, you would blush. Baiden: Okay, I will. By the way, I heard what happened to you and I'm sorry you are going through all this pain. Smoky: It's okay! In a few weeks, I will be good as new and can continue to search for my sister Aryana! Baiden: I hope you find her! And when you do, bring her up to SnowPort and introduce her to me. Smoky: Of course! Baiden: Anyways, I got to go! Feel better Smoky! Smoky: Thanks! With that, Baiden left the Lookout on his way back to his family in SnowPort. Over the next several days, Smoky got plenty of rest and before he knew it, it was time for some physical therapy. Rosie: You ready for some physical therapy Smoky? This will help strengthen your back enough that you will be able to walk normally again. Smoky: I guess so. I just want to be on my feet again. Marshall: We will help you over to Chase. You can do some yoga with him. Just don't fall asleep like I usually do. Rosie: Yeah, last time, Chase yelled at you through his megaphone. Smoky: *laughs* I remember that! Marshall: *blushes* Hey, its his fault for doing it at six in the morning! Rosie: Since you can keep your balance standing but not walking, we will wheelchair you over to him. *puts Smoky in the wheelchair she brought over* Smoky: Okay! Marshall and Rosie wheelchair Smoky over to Chase who was waiting for him out on the grass. Chase looked happy to see his trainee out of the bed. Chase: Feeling better Smoky? Smoky: Yeah! my back feels a little better! Chase: Good! This yoga session should strengthen your back muscles. Ready? Smoky: Yeah, I'm ready! Chase: Okay, Now, go into downward dog pose! *goes into the pose* Smoky: *gets in that pose after a few seconds of pain* Chase: Good! Now upward dog pose! *does the pose* Smoky: *does the pose* Chase: You are doing great Smoky! Smoky: Thanks! After a few more poses, they were done for the day and Smoky was put back in his wheelchair and sent back to the bed. Over the next several weeks, Smoky did more yoga with Chase, got back massages to relieve some of the pain, and learned how to walk again. Pretty soon, Smoky was healed well enough to walk around on his own but had to wear a back brace with wheels to assist him in walking. Now it was time to resume his quest to find Aryana with Rocky. Rocky: I'm still sorry about what I did after your injury Smoky. *hugs Smoky* Smoky: It's okay Rocky! You just really wanted to find Aryana. I also really want to find her. Rocky: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go little bro! Smoky: Right behind you big bro! With that, the two pups set out once again for Ivory Bay to continue their quest to find their little sister Aryana. Chapter 7: Aryana's Life It was a bright sunny day in Ivory Bay. Aryana had just woken up from a nap. She stretched her legs and ran happily downstairs to her foster mom. Aryana: *runs into the kitchen* Hey Mom? Bethany: What do you need sweetie? *makes some lunch* Aryana: Today can I meet Shira at the park? We were going to go on the tire swing together! Bethany: That's fine. As soon as you eat some lunch. Aryana: But... Bethany: No buts! Your brother Scotter ate all his food! Aryana: He's smaller than me! He doesn't have to eat as much! Bethany: Fine then you're staying home! Aryana: *growls quietly* Fine! *eats the dog food Bethany gave her* Bethany: So, you and Shira seem pretty close! Aryana: Well, she is my girlfriend after all! Bethany: Yeah, you two are so cute together! Aryana: *blushes* Uh...thank you? *finishes her food* Done! Can I go now? Bethany: *sighs* Yes you may! Aryana: Thanks Mom! *kisses her cheek* Bethany: I need you home at eight! You need to watch Scotter while I go to a meeting at your pup-school. Is there anything you want to tell me about that? Aryana: N...n...no! *backs out of the door slowly* Gotta go! *shuts the door* Phew! That's a relief! Shira, here I come! Arooooo! *runs to the park* Shira: Where is she? *notices Aryana arriving at the park! Ary!! Aryana: Shira! Both girls run to each other embracing each other in a hug. Shira gives Aryana a lick on her cheek. Shira: Where were you Ary? You had me waiting! Aryana: Sorry! My mom wouldn't let me leave without finishing my lunch. I swear, my Mom seems to baby me a lot. She treats me like my little brother! Shira: Hehehe it's okay! You're here now and that's all that counts! So what do you wanna do? Tag? Aryana: That sounds like fun! Let's play! Shira: Okay! *tags her* Tag! You're it! *runs off giggling* Aryana: I'm going to get you Shira! Hehehe *runs after her* Shira: No you won't! *runs faster* Aryana: *runs faster* Are you forgetting I'm a German Shepherd? We can run very fast! Shira: *giggles and runs* How could I forget? Aryana: *pounces on Shira* Got you! Shira: No! Don't eat me! Hahahaha! Aryana: Hehehehe! *kisses Shira* Shira: *blushes* hehehe. Ary, wanna go on the tire swing now? Aryana: Sure! Both pups hopped on the tire swing and they began swinging back and forth having a blast. Meanwhile a few blocks away, Smoky and Rocky were walking towards their old house in hope of finding some evidence of what happened to Aryana. Smoky: Do you think there really could be something there that tells us where she is? Rocky: While there was nothing in the Ivory Bay Archives that said she died so she must have survived the earthquake. Smoky: I hope we find her soon! Do you think she will recognize us? Rocky: I doubt it. We were all really little. If we didn't remember her, I doubt she is going to remember us. So she might not believe we are her siblings. Smoky: Oh... *whimpers* Rocky: Don't worry little bro! We'll prove it! I brought the home movie that we saw over Atlas's house. Smoky: *a little happier* Great! *looks over at the park as they walk by it and spots a German Shepherd playing around with Skye's sister Shira* Uh Rocky? Rocky: Yes Smoky? Smoky: Is that her? *points to Shira and Aryana playing on the tire swing* Rocky: It's her! Let's go say hi! Smoky: Okay! Both pups run into the park over to the tire swings just as Aryana and Shira jumped off the swing. Both pups notice Rocky and Smoky running up to them. Shira: Hey Smoky! Hey Rocky! Smoky and Rocky: Hey Shira! Aryana: Who are they? Shira: They are my friends on the PAW Patrol! Guys, this is my girlfriend Aryana! Aryana: Hey! Smoky and Rocky: Hey! Smoky: Aryana, we have big news! Aryana: What is it? *tilts her head in curiousity* Smoky: We are your brothers! Rocky: Yeah, little sis! Aryana: You're my brothers? Chapter 8: Family Rocky: We sure are! Rocky pulls out a picture of the three of them as puppies. Aryana quickly runs home with Smoky, Shira, and Smoky right behind her. She runs up to her room and pulls out a torn picture of her as a puppy. The picture was identical to the picture she possessed. Aryana: You really are my brothers? How come we're different breeds? Smoky: Mom and Dad adopted you but after the earthquake, we got separated! Rocky: Yeah, as we got older, we forgot we had a sister until Smoky and I had a dream where Dad told us to go find our sister! Smoky: So we went off to look for you! Aryana: *shocked* I can't believe it! Bethany: *shows up in the doorway* Believe it darling! Those are your brothers! The earthquake was the worst one we had in a while. I had come down to help with the cleanup when I heard whimpering in one of the houses. I went in your house and found you under a pile of rubble crying. I picked you up and then searched the rubble for your family but only found your parents deceased along with their owners. There was a picture of your brothers there but I couldn't find them. I had assumed they died. That's when I took you home and raised you as my daughter. Aryana: So it's true! Aryana runs over to her newly discovered brothers and gave them both a big hug. Aryana: I can't believe I have more siblings! I love you guys! Smoky: We love you too Aryana! Rocky: Would you like to live at the Lookout with us? Aryana: I would but I can't leave my mom! Maybe I can have a pup house there for when I visit! Smoky: Great idea little sis! Aryana: hehehe Bethany: You two are welcome here any time you like! As of now, I consider you two my pups as well. I'll turn the guest bedroom into your bedroom to share! Rocky: Great! We'll make sure to visit often! Thanks Mrs. Bethany! Bethany: Oh you two can call me Mama Beth! Smoky: Okay Mama Beth! Rocky: Smoky, we should be getting back to Adventure Bay before dark! Smoky: Oh yeah! We gotta go! Aryana: Bye guys! See you soon! *hugs Smoky and Rocky* Smoky and Rocky: *hugs Aryana* See you soon little sis! Smoky and Rocky say goodbye to their new sister, Shira, and Bethany and head out the door towards their home in Adventure Bay. Chapter 9: Home A Few hours after leaving Ivory Bay, Smoky and Rocky arrive in Adventure Bay and head up towards the Lookout. Both pups eager for dinner and a nice long rest. As they arrived home, they saw everyone having a picnic out on the grass. Zuma sees them and runs over to greet them. Zuma: Welcome back dudes! You'we just in time for a picnic! Smoky: A Picnic? Great, I'm starving! *walks over with Rocky and Zuma to where everyone else is* Rocky: Who's that? *points to a smaller Chocolate Labrador* Zuma: Oh, that's my little cousin Twooper! Uncle Hayward let him come over for the picnic! Trooper: Nice to meet you guys! *shakes their paws and goes back to eating some watermelon* Rocky: Nice to meet you too! Rubble: Guys, you remember my little brother Toby right? Smoky: Yeah! Nice to see you again Toby! Toby: Nice to see you too Smoky! *starts eating some meatballs* Ryder: Welcome back guys! Were you able to find your sister? *all the pups look curiously at the two brothers* Rocky: Yeah! We met her and her adoptive mom Bethany! We also saw Shira while we were there! She was hanging out with Aryana! Skye: How is Shira? Rocky: She's good! She was playing at the park with our sister! Skye: That's good! Ryder: Why don't you two go sit by your girlfriends and enjoy the picnic! I'll go grab you two bowls of meatballs, water, and watermelons? Smoky and Rocky: Okay Ryder! *walks over to Tundra and Kailey and sit by them* Smoky: *nuzzles Kailey* I missed you Kailey! Kailey: *nuzzles back* I missed you too Smoky! I'm glad you were able to find your sister! Smoky: Thanks Kailey! Kailey: You're welcome! *smiles and begins eating* Rocky: Hey Snow pup! I missed you so much! *kisses her on the cheek* Tundra: *blushes* I missed you too Eco-pup! Ryder comes out and puts the bowls in front of Rocky and Smoky and the two begin to eat as their mates smile. Ryder: Enjoy! *goes back to his spot* The pups all ate and enjoyed their picnic and went to bed shortly after that. Smoky and Rocky finally found their long-lost sister and can't wait to visit her and Bethany again. The End! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Stories Category:Story Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Specials Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Flashbacks Category:Past Category:SmokythePolicePup's Stories